But Who's Counting?
by LapizLasuli
Summary: Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth. What would it take to breakup their partnership?


**Genre:** General  
** Summary:** What would it take to break-up their partnership?  
** Rating:** PG  
** Disclaimer:** Bones? Not mine.  
**A/N:** I've only seen up to Bodies in the Book, so this might be AU!

* * *

He stepped aside as the ambulance drove off - listened to the sickening wail of its sirens long after it had disappeared into the night. 

_'Oh, God. Oh god, oh god, oh god... I'm going to have to let her go.'_

_----------------------------------------- _

"What d'you mean 'we can't do this anymore'? Do what?"

"This! _This..._ what we're doing right here..."

"Talking?"

"_Partners! _We can't be partners anymore."

"Booth, I'm confused! Why- What- Has something happened? Have I done- "

"I'll be asking for one of the other squints to be assigned to me. Do you think Zack would- "

"No, not good. You'd intimidate him and- Wait! Why am I assessing my replacements? What's wrong with _me?_ Did I say- "

"No, Bones, you haven't said or done anything out of line - well, no more than you normally do! No, you've been...great. Always. Most of the time..."

"Booth!"

"Kidding! I couldn't have asked for better. Aw, don't look at me like _that-_ "

"Like how? Like you're a- "

"Thief running off with the oldest, rarest bone you've ever found."

"Don't flatter yourself. Actually, I was just measuring you up for size - it has been a while since I had a really good _ass_-kicking workout."

"Bones- "

"You've always explained things to me when I don't understand them, Seeley. I don't understand this."

He walked over to face the far wall, arm swinging back, finger pointing towards her. "That. That right there. Partners don't call each other by their first names. Last names only. Keeps a certain distance. Perspective. Maintains...boundaries."

"Booth, that's ridiculous - it doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it does! The system works - has done for years. Civilians. You just don't get it."

"That's crap! Academia has just as many boundaries and protocol! You don't often hear us using our first names around here. We've worked together for years, and still address each other by our formal titles - it's professional courtesy and resp- "

"Your lives aren't on the line!"

"No. They aren't. But, Booth, you don't call me Brennan - you have your own special _nickname_ for me! How can that possibly be less- "

"That's different." He turned and sat on the sofa, elbows on knees. "No. No, it isn't." He stared down at his feet. "Bones, that night? The Meyer case? That could've been you in the ambulance. It was too dangerous, you shouldn't- "

"But I'm fine, Booth! And that case was exceptionally- "

"So, no more. I won't take the chance of anything happening to you."

"_You_ won't take the chance? I see. You won't risk _me_ getting hurt, but you will my colleagues - my friends?"

"What?_ No!_ No, of course not! I didn't mean- You're putting words in my mouth!"

"You mean there's still room? With your great big foot stuck in it?"

"You're right," he sighed, head in his hands. "I couldn't partner anybody from here. Not anymore. I'll get myself re-assigned."

"So, what? You're running away? From something that _might_ happen, but probably _never_ will? Booth, I have complete trust in you, complete faith that you always have my back and always will."

"You still don't get it. I shouldn't _have_ to have your back, because you shouldn't _be_ in those situations! But you being _you_, you want to be - you will be. I know that. I...understand. But what if something were to happen to me? I couldn't get to you? I'm too late? What if the unthinkable happens, and I _don't_ have your back? And I needed to?"

"I could promise not to ride shotgun anymore, stay behind... "

He slowly got up. "You could, but then you wouldn't be you, and that wouldn't be right. Your trigger finger would give me hell...and your ass-kicking legs."

She was silent. Staring at him, a bleak resignation creeping into her eyes.

He stared back, a sad resoluteness in his. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, Bones, especially under my watch. I can't- I _won't_ be responsible for you being- " He shook his head and looked away. "I won't let you be my fiftieth."

She watched as he left, stunned - awash with unfamiliar helplessness.

"Tempe?"

"Angela? Oh, Angela, this is not good..."

-----------------------------------------


End file.
